


Maniac

by Al3xand3r



Series: Darker Kinks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Torture, Size Difference, Small Penis, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al3xand3r/pseuds/Al3xand3r
Summary: Derek is one of the most wanted criminals in America. He just escaped prison but the only thing he wants to do right now is fuck a nice pices of ass. Stiles is a poor unsuspecting victim.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Darker Kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Car battery

Stiles is visiting his hometown for his Dad’s birthday this weekend. It’s dark outside and no cars in sight. It’s not a deserted road, it's just a small town on a Thursday. So most civilians are indoors enjoying their night. Stiles was hoping to get some sleep on the plane but got really excited to see his dad and friends again. He starts to speed up so he can be on time to talk with his dad before he passes out from sleep.

He still has a 20 minute drive and his eyelids are giving him quite a battle. Stiles reaches for his phone so he can play some loud music. He takes his eyes off the road for one second when a man steps to the front of his car. Stiles has no time to react and runs over the guy.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He parks his truck and runs to the man’s body. “Fuck dude are you okay? Come on dude what the hell are you doing in the middle of the road?” He turns the man’s body over to check for a pulse. He sees a bullet hole on the guy’s head. What the fuck? If he was shot in the head what was he doing in the middle of the road. He gets his phone out and starts to dial 911.

“Hand me the phone boy.” Stiles looks up to see a man holding a gun to his head. He already has 911 typed on his phone. All he had to do was press the call button. “Do what I say unless you want to end up like the guy in front of you.”

“Hey look dude, please don’t kill me. My dad’s the sheriff and he will kill you if you kill me.” Stiles tries to reason with him.

“Shut up. Just do what I tell you and I may decide to let you live.” Derek takes a good look at Stiles. “Wow you are a beautiful kid. What are you doing out late on a school night?”

“I’m 21 asshole” It probably wasn’t a good idea to curse a man holding a gun to your face. But talking about his age triggered a reflexive defence mechanic. 

“21 huh? Okay kid, well just give me your phone kid.” Derek gets an idea, “Also hand me your keys and get in the car.”

“Wait what? No, no, look, just take my car and leave me here. I can get an uber.” Stiles starts to back up, “You really don’t want to kidnap me. My dad’s the sheriff and you don’t want to be hunted down till the end of time.”

“You have two options. Get in the car or I shot you where you stand.” Derek doesn’t give him time to respond. He just grabs the kid by the back of his neck and rushes him to the car.

“My dad will hunt you down and kill you.”

Derek laughs, “If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that.” 

“Oh my god, youre a fucking serial killer.”

“Something like that. Now it’s time for bed.”

“What?”

Dere knocks him out and puts him inside the car. He then picks up the dead body from the ground and puts him on the trunk of the car. Derek just wanted to hijack a car and eventually find a nice ass to fuck. But now he just shot two birds with one stone, well one bullet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Stiles is startled awake by a huge thump outside. He reaches to rub his head but is stopped. “What the fuck? Mom! Dad, why am I handcuffed to the bed?!” Stiles starts to look around for a key. And notices his clothes on the counter. “No, no, no what the fuck. It wasn’t a nightmare?” He starts to spiral out of control thinking about the dead body, “Okay stiles just calm down. You are just handcuffed to a bed with a muscled creepy man. No big deal.” He has to think of a way out before he ends up with a bullet on his head. So he furiously starts to move the bed closer to the dresser. 

A minute later, Stiles hears steps approaching the room. Derek unlocks the room and enters, “Wake up boy.” He sees the naked boy sweating and the bed moved a few inches, “Don’t try to escape again pup.” He actually doesn’t mind. Derek enjoys the thrill of his prey fighting back.

“Who the hell are you? Where am I?” Stiles pulls at his handcuffs. “Why the fuck am I naked?”

“You will address me as ‘sir’ or’ master’” He reaches for his prisoner’s nipple and starts to play with it. “And this is your new home” Stiles remembers the guy's face from his dad’s files, It’s Derek Hale. 

“You are fucking crazy! My dad is the sheriff! “ Stiles keeps pulling at the cuffs, “If you let me go my dad won’t kill you.”

Derek gives him a back handed slap. “Listen boy, you are mine now. Your life now revolves around my pleasure. ”

“Okay,” Stiles has no idea who this guy is but tries to play along, “Ok, ok well how about you untie me so we can spend some time together?”

“That’s funny, but I’m not an idiot.” He reaches for Stiles’s cock, “Listen carefully pet, there’s going to be some rules. I don’t like repeating myself so I hope you have a good memory".

“Okay dude if this is some kind of sick joke it’s not funny,” Stiles tries to shake the huge hand off his body. “Come on, If you don’t let me go my dad is going to kick your ass dude.”

Derek starts to pull harder at Stiles’ cock, “I was hoping you could be more understanding. Now I am going to tell you exactly what’s going to happen.’

‘Fuck” Stiles starts to panic “shit that hurts asshole.”

“Rule number 1. You will only call me ‘sir’ or ‘master’ and not ‘dude’ or ‘bro’. Rule number 2. You will be naked in the house.” Derek sees Stiles closing his eyes, so he pulls at his balls. “Are you paying attention boy?”

Stiles feels his cock about to get hard, “Okay fuck! okay yes sorry just let go of my dick please.” He keeps his eyes close so he can try and imagine his mom naked. Hopefully that will keep his dick soft.

Derek sees Stiles’ cock start to get hard, “Rule number 3, You will not cum without permission. In fact, This little thing belongs to me now. Rule number 4. You will keep your hole cleen for me to use.”

“No, no, no, no.” Stiles looks at him with wide eyes, “I’m straight. I have a girlfriend. Her name is lydia and I love her. Please.”

“Straight? Then why is your dick hard pet?” Derek leans in for a kiss and whispers. “Seems to me that you are enjoying being tied up.” 

Stiles spits on his face, “I’m going to punch your teeth out if you try and kiss me.” Derek gives him another backhanded slap and leaves the room. Stiles is on full blown adrenaline and starts to look for any sign of escape. He is trapped inside an unknown location with a crazy lunatic. He starts to violently pull at his cuffs. Stiles doesn’t want to get raped and murdered. He pulls so hard that he feels his arm snap. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” He looks at his dislocated shoulder. “Derek!” He screams for his captor for a few minutes. “Derek! Fuck please I’m sorry I need help.”

Derek comes in with a box labelled ‘toys’. “Stop screaming boy.” He places the box on Stiles stomach.

“Please just help me out. My shoulder hurts. All you have to do is.”

“I know how to fix a dislocated shoulder kid.” Derek pulls out a butt plug, nipple clamps and a cock cage. “But I thought you wanted to punch my teeth out. How are you going to do that with a dislocated shoulder and handcuffs?” He starts to put the cock cage on Derek’s dick. “How about we try this again. Say you are my bitch and I will see what I can do about your shoulder.” After Stiles stays silent he adds, “You will learn one way or another.” He finishes putting the cock cage on and adds the key to his keychain. Drek takes some wires and a car battery out.

“What the actual fuck dude!” Stiles hopes that he will wake up from this nightmare.

“You will follow my rules boy.” Derek connects the wires to his prisoners balls and turns it on

“AAAHH! SHIT STOP!” Stiles starts to violently shake, “PLEASE STOP STOP!”

“Say it pet.”

“I’M YOUR BITCH! I’M YOUR BITCH!” Stiles starts to tear up, “PLEASE! I’M YOUR BITCH!”

“Will you follow the rules?”

“YES! PLEASE MY IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP. I’M YOUR BITCH.”

“Good boy,” He turns it off and wipes Stiles' tears off, and notices some pre-cum on his cock cage. “But your screams have left me with a huge problem. Fuck I want to turn it on again.”

“No, no, no, no, please my shoulder.” Stiles begs, “I said I was you bitch now help me out.”

Derek pulls out his cock, “Your screams got me hard. Now, Do you want me to turn it back on so I can jack off. Or do you want to use your mouth for something other than screaming.”

“No please, I did what you say.”

“You have 3 seconds to make a choice.

“No.”

“3”

“Come on I suck at sex. You don’t want me.”

“2”

“I don’t even know how to suck dick please.”

“1” Derek reaches to press the button again.

“Fine okay dude.” Stiles gives in, “I will suck your dick if you pop my shoulder back in.”

“Dude? I don’t think you really want my cock inside your mouth. I should just shock you again and play with myself.” Derek taunts him, “Tell me how badly you want to swallow my cum bitch.” He presses the button and shocks Stiles again.

“AHH! FUCK! I WANT IT! I WANT TO SUCK YOU OFF. PLEASE.” Stiles sees Derek jerking off, “PLEASE I WANT YOU TO CUM IN MY FACE!” Derek turns up the intensity, “STOP PLEASE! OKAY MASTER PLEASE, LET ME SUCK YOUR HUGE COCK AHH FUCK! MATER LET ME SUCK YOU DRY!”

Derek turns it off, “Good boy, now start sucking me off.”

“Please wait, just help me with my shoulder and I will suck you off.” When Derek doesn’t move to help him he adds, “Master.”

Derek reaches for the keychain in the dresser. “You will suck every drop of cum?”

“Yes sir.”

“You will clean your ass so I can shove my cock inside?” 

Stiles is not going to do that but he has no options right now. The man just wants Stiles to suck him off for now. Fucking is a problem for futer Stiles. A Stiles with his arms not dislocated. He will cross that bridge when he gets to it and hopefully burn the hell out of that bridge. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Derek unlocked the cuff and took a look at his arms, “If you spill a single drop of my cum I will break your arm.” Derek pops his shoulder back in place. He gets on top of Stiles and lines up his cock to Stiles’ mouth.

“Wait, just give me a second I've never done this. And that’s fucking huge.”

“It’s not rocket science, kid. Just put your mouth in it and suck boy.” Derek shoves his cock inside his mouth. “No teeth or I break your arm.” Stiles gags and tries to pull away. He chokes and starts to produce an excessive amount of spit. “Just breathe thru your nose slut.” After a while He lets go of Stiles' hair.

“Huh?” Derek hasn’t cummed yet so why did he let him go?

“That was probably the worst blowjob ever.” Derek smiles, “You have a lot to learn. For now I need to hear your whimpers so I can cum.” He gets off Stiles and goes to the car batteries.

“No, no, We had a deal.”

“That was before I realised you sucked at sex.”

“What? I’m great at sex!” Stiles talks back, “Well, I’m good at straight sex.”

“Whatever you say boy. I don’t think you can please any woman with your little dick.”

“Listen asshole.” 

“What?” Derek turns the power on.

“AHH FUCK! OK FUCK! PLEASE SORRY!” Stiles tries to pull the wires of his balls with his free hand. 

“I will break your arm if you pull the wires.” Derek repeats again.

“TURN IT OFF!”

“Say you have a microscopic dick” 

“I HAVE A SMALL DICK” Stiles punches the bed with his free arm, “PLEASE SIR.”

“Microscopic.”

“YES, MICROSCOPIC DICK. I HAVE THE SMALLEST PINES.” Stiles will do anything to stop the pain.

Derek turns it off. “You’re leaking pre-cum boy.” He touches Stiles' slit through the cage and gets pre-cum on his hand. “You're a fucking pain slut.” He leads his fingers to Stiles mouth. “We are going to have a lot of fun, now suck it boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

The kid knew who Derek was. It really didn't matter since he was never going to let him go. That’s why he didn’t bother with a mask or blindfold. For now there are bigger problems. Derek can see the caller ID from his prisoner's phone screen. Stiles’ parents and his girlfriend have been calling/ texting all morning. He looked at his gun but decided to take a knife out instead. Also a razor blade and shaving cream. This was going to be fun. 

Derek unlocks the boy’s room, “Hey kid, I have a little problem only you can solve.”

“What? You just jerked off about 40 minutes ago.” Stiles stares at him wide eyed, “Please no more jumper cables.”

“No more for now.” Derek smiles and places the razor and shaving cream on the kid’s stomach, “Your phone has been buzzing all fucking morning. I need you to call them back and say everything is fine.”

“What?”

“I normally wouldn't care. I would just have my fun and kill you.” Derek holds the knife to Stiles’ balls. “But I need a hole to use for a while and it’s too risky to keep kidnaping so soon.”

“Then what’s with the knife and razor dude?” He tries not to panic or move because he doesn’t want his balls cut off.

“Dude?” The knife touches stiles’s testicles.

“No I mean master. Master, master what’s the knife for.” 

“Knife is to make sure you don’t slip up and say the wrong thing boy.” Derek places the knife on Stiles' stomach and picks up the shaving cream. “This is to shave your pubic hair.”

“Wait what? No.”

“Relax you have like 3 pubic hairs boy. Plus sluts like you need to realize that only real men have body hair.”

Stiles wanted to protest but his captor had a knife to his balls, “Okay well let me call my dad.” Plus there was a more important matter at hand. His dad must be freaking out.

“Really? Just like that? No protest on getting shaved?”

“What do you want me to say? You have a knife to my balls. And I’m tied up. Couldn’t stop you even if I wanted to.”

“Good point. But i’m not an unreasonable man. If you don't want to shave I understand.” Derek puts the knife back into his pocket, “But I do need something to entertain myself with.” He punches stiles on the balls.

“Ahh! What the fuck!”

“You said you don’t want me to shave you. So I’m going to find something fun to do with you pet. Maybe I should bring back the car battery and jumper cables.” Derek makes his way to the door.

“No, wait yes. I want to get shaved.” Stiles protests.

“I don’t buy it.”

“Yes I do want to shave.” His balls can take more abuse right now. Stiles needs to think of something to give his balls a break, “I want to be smooth for you master.”

“Well if you insist on getting shaved. But first lets call your dad before he makes this whole town look for you.” Derek pulls Stiles’ phone out.

Why didn’t Derek just text his dad and pretended to be Stiles. Why make him call his dad? It was too dangerous. Stiles could yell for help before his Derek hung up. He didn’t think he would though. Derek would fucking kill him if he did. But the guy just got out of prison. Was it really worth the risk? He was just too curious. “Why not just text my dad? You could text him and pretend to be me.”

“Aren’t you a clever boy.” Derek takes Stiles' middle finger and unlocks the phone. “It’s so your parents don’t get suspicious. Tell them you won’t be home for a while.” 

How did Derek know what finger to use? Had the man already looked through his phone? Shit, did he look through his private conversions. Fuck what about his search history. Before he gets to ask Derek starts the call.

"Stiles where the hell have you been.” John answers the phone on the first call. “Me and your mom were worried sick."

"Hey dad, sorry I miss your calls." Stiles responds. He takes a look at Derek shaving his treasure trail. "I'm at a hotel."

"Why?"

"I was awake all day yesterday. My plane was delayed and I stayed at a hotel because I was sleepy."

"Wait you still haven't left New York?"

"I, um I" Stiles looks at Derek for an answer. But his captor doesn't say anything. He just keeps shaving his body hair. "No, I'm still here in New York." He Hopes he is saying the right things.

"Are you going to come later?"

Derek keeps ignoring him and Stiles really doesn't want to say something that would get his dick cut off. " No, dad. I don't think I can."

"Well kiddo, I have a surprise for you. I was going to tell you about it during the party but."

"Um yeah sorry dad."

"Well you've been saying how much you hate being a cop in New York. So I was thinking that you can become one here in town. Alongside your dad. What do you say son."

Stiles starts to freak out. But Derek is still concentrating on his project. Why didn't Derek care he was a cop? Maybe Derek already saw his ID and badge. Derek probably snooped through all his belongings. "Wow dad. That sounds amazing."

"So what do you think?"

Derek finishes shaving him and orders, "You have 30 seconds to hang up."

"Listen dad I have to go. I love you and mom. I will definitely think about it. But I have to go. Happy birthday and I love you a lot. Also tell mom I love her. Bye." Stiles tries to talk as fast as he can before Derek hangs up the phone.

"Good boy." Derek hangs up and puts the phone on the counter. "What do you think about your new hairless body?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Is all Stiles can say.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." Derek wasn't planning on killing him. He was the sheriff's son and the kid himself was a cop. He could use him as leverage. Not to mention Derek had gone about 3 years without a good piece of ass. Most of the inmates were not his type. And the wide eyed jailbird would usually end up dead before Derek had some fun with them.

"Please sir I'll do anything. I just want to see my parents again." 

"Anything huh? Like what boy?" Derek is curious as to how much the kid would let him do.

"Anything you want sir."

"Give me an idea. And if I think your idea is good I might let you see another day." Derek holds the blade to Stiles’ balls again. 

It was getting really annoying to keep having his balls threatened. But Stiles had to think of something that would keep him alive. "You can use the car battery again." That should be a good idea. It hurt like hell but it was better than getting killed. People can live without their balls right?

"I was already going to do that anyway boy."

"Why? I've been good. Please."

"Exactly, you've been good so I'm going to reward you with it. You were leaking cum when I did it."

"My dick has a mind of its own. That shit really hurts."

"Do you not want me to make your tiny caged dick cum?"

"I um" stiles was fucked no matter what answer he gave. But one answer would still keep him alive, "Yes master."

"Yes to what?"

"I want you to make me cum sir. But please no more abusing my balls. I can suck your cock again. I will try my best. Or lick your hole? It's almost the same as a clit. I know how to lick. Well at least that’s what my girlfriend tells me. It’s one of my best sex moves. Please."

“Did you just call my hole a pussy?”

“Yes, well no. um I was just asking if I could rim you? You know, normal sexual stuff.”

"Normal stuff?" Derek moves to uncuff his legs. “I could just give you a nice fuck boy.”

"What? Wait no, I've never done this."

"You're a virgin? I thought you had a girlfriend."

“Well straight sex is way way way different. I’m not the one getting fucked.”

“You will love it boy. Besides, I’ve seen your porn history.” Derek gets on the bed with his cock out. “Not only did I catch the sheriff’s kid.” He spits on his cock and gives it a few strokes. “But I caught a ‘straight’ police officer who secretly wants to be fucked senseless.” He shoves his cock inside his hole.

“No, no, no, no, fuck wait.”

“Why is your cunt loose boy?” Derek already knows the answer. The dildo in the car's glove compartment told him everything. The kid had a girlfriend but she probably didn’t know he craved cock. “I thought you said you never had anything in your ass bitch.”

“I need more prep, it hurts!” Stiles tries to further himself from the huge cock. He tries to back up to the bed but two strong hands hold him in place.

“Real cock is not the same as your little dildo is it boy?” When the boy's face looks at him he adds, “That’s right slut I know you want this cock inside you.” Derek grabs Stiles’ balls to keep him from moving. “Tell me how much you crave my cock slut.” Stiles can’t think straight. His hole is being stretched to its limit. The biggest dildo he owns is 7 inches, but he still needs a lot of lube to fit it in. His ass and balls are in a lot of pain. Derek slaps him out of his thoughts. “Tell me how much you crave my cock.”

“Please sir, I crave cock.” His hole feels like it’s being fisted and there is nothing he can do about it, “Please slower”

“You crave cock? I told you to say you crave my cock boy.” Derek pulls his dick out all the way. “But if you crave any dick I can whore you around boy. Would you like that? Putting on your police uniform and getting ganged raped by a bunch of prisoners. Cut a little hole in your pants for easy access.” Then he rams his cock all the way back inside.

“Fuck! Please slow down sir you have a huge cock.” Stiles thought that maybe if he complimented the guys dick he would slow down.

Derek slaps Stiles again. “Don’t tell me how to use your loose cunt. It belongs to me now bitch.” He goes back to the abused balls. “Look at your micro dick. It’s leaking cum again. You are enjoying this shit slut.”

“Please master, can you take the cage off?”

“Well about that boy. I lost the key to your cage.”

“What?”

Derek loved the panic in the boy’s face. The key was actually hidden but wanted to see what the cop would do. “From now on you will only cum from cock inside your pussy.” Derek starts to pound him harder. “Get used to never using your useless dick again boy.” Stiles started to cry but that only made him fuck more agressively. “Do you like that boy? Knowing that your dick will never be used again.”

“Please sir.” Stiles didn’t know what he was saying please too. He was scared for his life, worried about his parents, but also felt a lot of pleasure from his captor’s cock.

“Your hole will never be tight again slut. The didlo you keep secret is nothing compared to what I have instored for your loose cunt.” Derek can feel that he is about to cum. He hits Stiles’ balls to see him react, “Your body now belongs to me cop. Right boy? You will do everything I tell you.” Derek punches him on the stomach.

“FUCK! Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Derek finishes dumping his seed inside him and stands up to get the phone. “Try and not spill any cum boy. I know it must be hard with an open cunt like that but give it a try. But for now call your girlfriend boy.

“Why?”

“To break up with her slut.”


End file.
